User talk:Darkhope
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Darkhope and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the File:Fairy Tail - 322 - Gloria - 008.png page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 22:36,4/22/2013 22:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi There! Hey just wondering if you're x_darkhope_x. The one who made the ship manifesto on Gray and Juvia. If you are, just came to say hi and I love your work and your edits on the Gruvia page. I always feel like it's neglected. In fact, the only reason why I joined because I kept on editing the page as wikia contributor. Oh well! I hope you continue updating your work. :) Cinnamon sugar (talk) 13:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering when you're going to update your manifesto? I really want to read your opinions on the recent chapters. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hey Darkhope, me and another user started adding references on the pages and I was wondering if you can help us. You can just add the references for the Gruvia page if you like. Just leave me a message on my talk page if you accept or need any help. :) 10:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi. If you're wondering why Gruvia's profile picture has been changed, because it lacks "update" (the old one is in Tenrou Island arc, and the new one is in GMG Arc) and also, two people discussed about this. Why ? Because we, two, are the only ones left who mainly edit in this wiki. 05:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry if I didn't ask you about the new profile picture for Gruvia. Well, if you don't think the new one doesn't fit, I'll give you the proposals to get it started. (Serously, we need the couples' profile pictures in Post-Timeskip, 'not in ''Pre-Timeskip. Here are the proposals: This one (left) is REALLY the one I've wanted, it's been awhile since they had a combination magic (btw, they are not in unison raid)Anyway, I would like you to pick this. XD This one (right), well, we needed Post-Timeskip XD I wanted to propose this one (left) too, since they are both "sincere" but... er.. you didn't want this. Well, this too (right) , is sweet, but we all know that's a clone >_>, and Juvia got hurt by touching it >_>. Vote wisely. 11:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) YES! YOU CAN STILL HELP! Since you are the number one editor of the Gruvia page you can just focus on that. You can only add references when you are at the '''source tab of your editing page, not the visual tab. At the end of every sentence or paragraph of the article, you need to add the reference from where that particular scene came from. If you are going to use that reference ones, you type it like this: < ref > source < / ref > and if you are going to use that reference multiple times, you type it like this: < ref name="source" > source < / ref>. Just remove the space except the one between ref and name. You can use AlBis as your guide. Just add reference on the relationship, synopsis, and trivia. Also, for future reference, to leave a messega on a person's talk page, you type two equals sign, the title, the two equals sign if you are editing via source but if you are editing via visual, use heading 2. So to end my message, I would just like to say thank you for reading my messages and taking notice of my plea. For any question, just message me at my talk page. I'll reply to you as soon as possible. So again, thank you and happy editing. (●´∀｀●) 13:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I understand your situation. I, too, have obligations but not in work but in school. I'm required to sell my products in a may everyday from opening to closing and I find hard to have time to edit. So please feel free edit when ever you can. I'm just thankful that you still considered helping our community despite your busy schedule. 15:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC)